A Lullaby from the Heart
by ZeratheNightDancer
Summary: One night while every one is sleeping, Shippo can't get to sleep. So Kagome decides to sing him a lullaby, but it turns out to be more than just a lullaby. This is my first Inuyasha fic


**A/N:** Hi! This is my very first Inuyasha fic, so I'm kinda nervous of how it will turn out. This is a one-shot, but it's going to show Kagome's side of the story, and Inuyasha's side of the story. It's only one day that this happens in okay? Hope I didn't confuse anybody…well, on with the story!

**A Lullaby from the Heart**

**(Following Kagome)**

It had been another long day of fighting, and the Inu-gumi were tired. So they had set camp up at a small clearing in the forest. Inuyasha said he was going for a walk and left. Kagome didn't need to know where he was going because she already knew. He was going to see the stupid clay pot, otherwise known as Kikyo, the person Kagome was reincarnated from. Kikyo was dead, but Inuyasha still loved her. Kagome knew that and was sad because of it, but didn't show it because she didn't want to worry her friends.

They talked and joked, and Miroku got slaped by Sango about eight times. It was getting really late so everyone went to sleep, but Inuyasha wasn't back yet. Kagome was getting worried. She stayed up, but pretended to be asleep. After about an hour of waiting, Kagome started to doze off, but Shippo woke her up again.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Kagome, are you up?" Kagome turned to face Shippo in the sleeping bag.

"Yea, I'm up. Why aren't you asleep Shippo?" she asked in a concerned voice. Shippo had a shy look on his face, as if he was embarrassed about what he was going to say.

"Um, well…it's just…it's just that I can't go to sleep. I was having a nightmare," Shippo said nervously.

'I get it,' Kagome thought. 'He thinks he's the only one who get nightmares so he's afraid to tell people.' Kagome smiled lightly at him and said, "It's okay if you have a nightmare. It's not real. It may be scary, but definitely not real." Then Kagome thought of a perfect way to get Shippo asleep again. "Shippo, would you like me to sing a lullaby to help you get to sleep?" Shippo looked confused, and said, "What's a lullaby?"

Kagome laughed lightly, and replied, "It's a song mother's usually sing to their children to help them go to sleep." Shippo smiled at this answer and nodded his head. "Okay, now what should I sing for you?" Kagome asked herself while thinking of all the lullabies she knew. She decided to sing one that came from her heart. Kagome sat up and place Shippo in her arms so she could gently rock him side to side while she sang. Then she started her song. She wasn't really sure if it was going to be a lullaby.

_Softness and light_

_Drawn from my sight_

_Sun growing colder every day_

_Soul with no rest_

_Torn from my breast_

_Cry for my baby as I pray_

_How does the dark_

_Live in my heart_

_How can the ocean hold my tears_

_What will I find_

_What's left behind_

_Call to me baby, I will hear_

_Sweetly, sweetly sing and I will follow you_

_Mother shelters child, it's all I live to do_

Kagome stopped, noticing that Shippo was asleep. She layed him down next to her again, but did not join him in sleep. She still had a small portion left to sing, and so she did.

_Dream of the soul_

_That won't forget you_

_Hear as I sing my lullaby_

_Sweetly, sweetly sing and I will follow you_

_Mother shelters child, it's all I live to do_

_One day I know_

_These arms will hold you_

_Here as I sing my lullaby_

Kagome finished, and then laid down, and dreamt of the hanyou that she knew didn't love her. What she didn't know was that that was when Inuyasha happened to come back to camp. He heard the entire, and knew she meant for some of it to be for him. He just jumped up to the branches of a tree. "Oh, Kagome…" Inuyasha said quietly. Then he went to sleep, and dreamt of Kagome.

* * *

**(Re-run of that day following Inuyasha)**

They had just set up camp, when Inuyasha spotted Kikyo's soul collectors. He said that was going for a walk. He had to tell Kikyo once and for all that he wasn't going to hell with her. Inuyasha sighed. He knew he loved Kagome, but she thought that he still loved Kikyo. 'Plus she's always flirting with that wolf Kouga,' he thought. His ears flattened against his skull.

He continued on until he found Kikyo at a small clearing. She turned and smiled. "Inuyasha," she said. Her voice was cold with no emotion surrounding it. Almost like a female Sesshomaru, though you could see some emotion flicker in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak again, "So, you have returned to me so that I may take you to hell with me? Or is it something else?" Her voice was monotone, and never wavering.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No Kikyo. I won't go to hell with you." He lowered his head. "I love Kagome now, and I don't want to leave her." He raised his head now with a serious look upon his face. "I promised to protect her, and I won't break my promise."

Kikyo frowned with distaste, "So you would pick my reincarnation instead of the real thing?"

"It's not that. You aren't the real thing either. You were resurrected, and are made of dirt and clay. You survive on the souls of dead women, and the souls you take will never find peace," he said with a little resentment at what she had become. Kikyo faltered. 'D-did he really just say that? What if he's right? Maybe…maybe he is right, ' she thought.

She sighed, "I understand, Inuyasha, what you have said. I won't try to take you to hell with me anymore. But promise me that next time we meet, bring Kagome. I want her to purify me so I can rest in peace, and the souls I have taken may also rest in peace." Inuyasha nodded, taken aback at how well she had taken what he had just said. Finally, she smiled how she used to when she was alive, and said, "Now, go back to Kagome and the others. Just remember your promise, alright?" Once again Inuyasha nodded, still at a loss of words, and she left.

Inuyasha just stood there for ten more minutes like a dumb struck idiot pondering what had just happened. Then he remembered that he should be getting back to camp when he heard someone far off singing a sweet melody. He followed the voice, and hid in the bushes. He soon realized that he was at the camp they had set up earlier, and that it was Kagome who was singing.

She was singing to the runt who was quickly falling asleep to the sound of her melody. Soon she laid Shippo down beside her, but did not take her place by him in the sleeping bag. Instead, she took another breath and continued singing the last verses of the song. Inuyasha soon realized that the song was not only to help Shippo fall asleep, but in a way, her feelings towards him. He smiled knowing that she did love him. And after she had laid down in the sleeping bag next to Shippo, Inuyasha jumped up into the tree branch above him. "Oh Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed, then finished mentally, 'Why can't you see that I love you too?'

_The End…_

**A/N:** So, do you like it or not? Remember, this is a one-shot, and you are supposed to be left without knowing what happens. So there. You can flame, but this is my first so don't be too hard, okay? Oh, and don't just say that it sucks if you don't give a reason. Now go press the pretty 'Go' button and review! Come on, you know you want to…DO IT NOW OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! Just kidding.


End file.
